(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a resource allocation method and a resource allocation device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a base station performs an operation depending on a radio resource allocated during an initialization process of a system. Meanwhile, when a femto cell is included in a base station region, a resource for administrating the femto cell is required, but resources that the femto cell and the base station can exclusively share are limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.